25 décembre à Amestris
by Eckstein
Summary: Noël n'existe pas à Amestris. Mais alors... Que se passe-t-il le 25 décembre? Cadeau de noël pour Ahelya!


_Joyeux noël à toi Ahelya! En espérant que ce petit OS te fasse sourire :)_

 _Joyeux noël aussi à tous ceux qui passeront par là, même après le 25!_

 _Disclaimer: aujourd'hui je bosse pour papa noël, c'est à lui que tout revient._

 _Cet OS a été rédigé dan le cas du Secret Santa, organisé par le Forum Francophone. Allez y faire un tour si vous ne connaissez pas, les ens sont cools là-bas et ça vaut le détour! Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!_

* * *

Regard furtif à droite. Rien.

Même chose à gauche. Rien non plus.

Parfait. La mission pouvait donc commencer. Roy Mustang effectua une roulade sur le côté, puis il se mit à courir dans le couloir désert, tout en essayant de rester discret. C'était une opération délicate, qui demandait à la fois rapidité et discrétion, et dont les enjeux étaient non négligeables.

L'échec n'était pas une option.

L'alchimiste des flammes rajusta son gant droit, un geste qu'il avait pris l'habitude de faire à Ishbal, et qu'il répétait chaque fois qu'il était anxieux ou stressé. Le brun regarda derrière son dos, afin de s'assurer que personne de l'avait suivi. Toujours rien.

Le militaire fronça les sourcils, étonné que tout se passe comme prévu. Il arriva au bout du couloir, en prit un autre en longeant le mur. Puis un troisième. Et un autre encore. Roy se félicita d'avoir ainsi mémorisé les plans du bâtiment, sans quoi il se serait perdu sans nul doute !

Il n'eut cependant pas l'occasion de se jeter des fleurs bien longtemps, car des voix résonnèrent non loin de lui. Pris de panique, l'alchimiste jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours. Il y avait une porte ouverte juste à sa droite, et des escaliers à quelques pas de là. Il lui fallait les atteindre, mais serait-ce possible avant l'arrivée de l'ennemi ?

Sous l'emprise de l'adrénaline, le héros d'Ishbal n'envisagea même pas l'idée de se réfugier dans la pièce vide à côté de lui. Après tout, plus vite la mission serait finie, mieux il se porterait. Le brun prit de l'élan avant de s'élancer tête la première dans les escaliers qu'il dégringola. La chute fut brutale, et bien qu'il eut la chance de ne rien se casser, nul doute que les ecchymoses seraient nombreuses au réveil demain. S'il parvenait à sortir d'ici vivant bien entendu.

\- J'ai entendu un bruit de chute ! Ça venait de la droite !

 _Génial Roy, te voilà repéré. La prochaine fois, oublie les missions qui demandent un tant soit peu de finesse._

Tout en insultant intérieurement, le brun reprit son chemin, mais en courant cette fois-ci. Puisque la discrétion n'était plus là, il n'avait plus qu'à miser sur la vitesse. Autrement dit, le héros d'Ishbal prenait les jambes à son cou et détalait comme un lapin, dévalant quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier, enjambant les obstacles, ne prenant plus soin de regarder si la voie était libre. Et bien souvent elle ne l'était pas.

Miraculeusement, le brun parvint, on ne sait pas trop comment, à atteindre la sortie. Il avait le souffle court, la lèvre coupée, les cheveux ébouriffés et son uniforme déchiré, mais il était toujours en vie. Un sourire victorieux naquit sur les lèvres de Roy tendit qu'il s'élançait au dehors, plus ravi que jamais et…

Trois coups de feu furent tirés.

Un à quelques millimètres de sa main droite, le second juste au-dessus de sa tête, et le dernier qui aurait pu le priver de toute descendance éventuelle si la balle s'était encastrée un centimètre plus haut.

Roy se retourna lentement, tremblant et ouvrant de grands yeux apeurés et larmoyants. Mais les yeux de chiot battu n'avaient jamais été très efficaces face à Riza Hawkeye.

\- Général Mustang, je crois me rappeler que votre bureau, et toute la paperasse qui l'accompagne, ne sont pas dans cette direction. Retournez travailler.

La tête basse et le moral à zéro, l'alchimiste rebroussa chemin, escorté de près cette fois-ci par sa collègue aux cheveux blonds. Inutile de préciser que toute tentative de fuite était suicidaire donc. Le militaire laissa échapper un soupir.

Pour le rencart avec Josépha, c'était râpé.

* * *

Falman et Breda jouaient tranquillement aux échecs lorsque les coups de feu retentirent. Breda s'empara calmement du fou de son camarade puis il laissa échapper un gloussement amusé.

\- On dirait bien que le plan d'évasion de notre cher général a lamentablement échoué, une fois de plus.

L'homme en face de lui ne répondit rien, trop concentré sur la partie qu'il était en train de perdre, mais il esquissa un sourire. Après un instant de réflexion, il se risqua à avancer sa dame. Pouf ! La seconde d'après, sa dame n'était plus. Falman fronça les sourcils, contrarié ; ne parviendrait-il donc jamais à battre son ami à ce stupide jeu ? Voyant que l'autre perdait de son calme, et ne souhaitant pas le vexer pour si peu, Breda chercha à le distraire en remettant l'échec de Roy sur le tapis.

\- Pauvre Mustang quand même. Décidément, avec le colonel Hawkeye dans les parages, mieux vaut ne pas être pris en train de ne pas bosser !

\- Ce qui est justement notre cas, fit remarquer distraitement Falman.

Il y eut un instant de flottement, durant lequel les deux hommes perdirent de leurs couleurs. Des pas résonnèrent soudainement dans le couloir accompagnés de la voix de Riza qui réprimandait son supérieur. Ni une ni deux, les militaires flemmards planquèrent le jeu d'échecs dans un coin et se précipitèrent en direction de leur bureau de travail.

Quand Mustang et son associée pénétrèrent dans la pièce, ils furent accueillis par un calme religieux et deux hommes travaillant leurs dossiers avec le plus grand des sérieux.

\- Vous voyez bien général, le sermonna la sniper blonde. Il n'y a que vous qui refusez de travailler. Vous feriez mieux de prendre exemple sur Breda ou Falman !

Les deux concernés échangèrent un sourire complice, et Vato se félicita de ce repli stratégique. De toute façon il aurait perdu la partie.

* * *

Seul et arborant un air concentré, Havoc faisait ses exercices de rééducation. Depuis que la possibilité de retrouver l'usage de ses jambes n'était plus seulement un rêve, le blond avait retrouvé son enthousiasme perdu, ainsi qu'une volonté de fer digne du général Armstrong.

Mais en réalité, la motivation de pouvoir marcher de nouveau n'était pas la seule essence qui faisait fonctionner le moteur de la machine Havoc. Il y en avait une autre, brune, les yeux verts et dotée d'un généreux bonnet F. Elle répondait au doux nom d'Isabelle et était l'infirmière chargée de la rééducation du jeune militaire.

Ceci expliquait cela. Jean Havoc en était raide dingue et travaillait d'arrache-pied en pensant à elle. Il comptait d'ailleurs l'inviter au restaurant une fois qu'il serait rétabli.

Aussi, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand la porte s'ouvrit ce matin, non pas sur la charmante Isabelle, mais sur un petit homme aux yeux bouffis et au ventre rebondi. Il répondit à la question silencieuse du blond d'une voix rauque.

\- Y'a eu une réorganisation des postes, expliqua-t-il. Isabelle est désormais affectée au service pédiatrie. C'est moi qui m'occupe de vous maintenant. Je suis sûr qu'on va bien s'entendre !

Havoc en lâcha ses béquilles.

* * *

Droite. Gauche. Houlà, ça glisse ! Gauche. Tout droit. Esquiver les passants. Renverser l'étalage de légumes. Sauter la poubelle. La cible perd de la vitesse, c'est gagné. Traverser. Attention, voiture ! Trottoir. Droite. Impasse. Et voilà, il est cerné.

L'air aussi victorieux que peut l'avoir un chien, Hayate avança d'un pas assuré en direction du chat tigré blotti derrière la poubelle. C'est qu'il courait vite l'animal ! Mais il n'était pas né le chat qui parviendrait à semer le redoutable Black Hayate.

\- Wouf ! Wouf !

Et ça, c'était son hymne à la victoire. Après tout, il pouvait bien se lancer deux trois os : sa stratégie avait été parfaite. Tout le monde ne pensait pas à coincer un chat dans une impasse, et pourtant c'était bien efficace.

Jugeant que le plaisir avait assez duré, le petit chien s'élança vers le matou et...

\- Hayate non !

Un blondinet bien connu du chien vint faire barrage de son corps.

\- Je t'interdis de toucher à cet adorable chaton, ordonna Alphonse en se saisissant matou. Regarde comme il a peur, tu devrais avoir honte. Je vais devoir te _punir_.

Une lueur ténébreuse brilla dans les yeux du cadet Elric. Le chien perdit de son assurance. Al faisait peur en cet instant. Très peur. Presque autant que sa maîtresse. Hayate hésita un instant, puis, en fin stratège de guerre qu'il était, il prit la fuite.

* * *

\- Allez Ed ! Cesse donc de t'inquiéter pour ton frère !, pesta Winry. Al est grand, il peut très bien aller faire un tour à Central tout seul.

L'ancien alchimiste grogna. Évidemment que son cadet pouvait faire quelques kilomètres en solitaire, d'autant plus que le corps de ce dernier était bien mieux portant que quand il l'avait récupéré. Néanmoins, le nain blond n'arrivait pas à faire taire son instinct de grand frère qui lui criait que peut être Alphonse était blessé et avait besoin de son aide, à lui qui était bien au chaud chez lui. Car après tout, qu'est-ce-qui leur permettait d'affirmer avec certitude qu'Alphonse allait bien ? Rien.

Peut-être que son corps n'était plus habitué à ressentir le froid de décembre et qu'il faisait une crise d'hypothermie. Peut-être qu'il avait couru sans faire attention où il mettait les pieds, qu'il avait glissé sur une plaque de verglas et qu'à présent il serrait sa cheville en souffrant terriblement. Peut-être même que les mamies de Central étaient toutes devenues cannibales, et que son innocent cadet serait leur première victime.

De nombreuses perspectives donc, toutes aussi peu réjouissantes les unes que les autres, et qui donnaient envie à Edward d'enfiler son manteau et de filer à la rescousse de son frangin. Mais ces peurs-là, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de les avouer à quelqu'un, même si ce quelqu'un était Winry, son amie d'enfance. Aussi se contenta-t-il de grommeler une excuse bidon qui justifierait sa mauvaise humeur.

\- Tu vas voir, je te parie qu'il va revenir avec une dizaine de matous pleins de puces, ce sale gosse.

* * *

Depuis qu'elle était guérie, Izumi avait la bougeotte. Sig, fou de joie face à tant d'énergie, cédait à toutes les demandes de sa femme, même les plus extravagantes, avec un immense sourire (bien dissimulé dans sa barbe noire).

Aussi, quand elle proposa d'aller rendre visite à cette chère Olivia Armstrong à pied, le boucher se contenta de mettre quelques pulls dans un sac et de faire un deux sandwichs pour la route.

Après plusieurs jours de marche, le couple choisit de faire escale à Central, avec l'intention de rendre visite à la joyeuse bande de Mustang. Mais la personne qu'ils croisèrent en chemin fut toute autre. En l'apercevant à l'autre bout de la rue, Izumi piqua un sprint, zigzagua entre les passants, échappa de justesse à une mort douloureuse en dérapant sur une plaque de verglas, puis arriva enfin à la hauteur de l'inconnu.

Inconnu qui se trouvait être Alphonse Elric, avec dans ses bras un gros chat tigré qu'il avait d'ores-et-déjà affectueusement surnommé Patate. Izumi ne s'attarda pas sur le mignon félin cependant, car elle gratifia son ancien disciple d'un bon coup de point sur la caboche en s'écriant :

\- Espèce de crétin, tu as vu le froid qu'il fait ? Mets une écharpe bon sang, tu vas attraper la mort !

* * *

La locomotive cracha des volutes de fumées, et un homme à l'imposante carrure s'engouffra à l'intérieur, un simple sac de voyage sur le dos. Alex Louis Armstrong eut un sourire ; ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'était pas rentré chez lui, et l'idée de revoir ses amis et sa famille lui mettait le cœur en fête.

En effet, l'alchimiste aux bras puissants faisait partie des militaires qui, peu après le Jour Promis, avaient demandé leur mutation à Ishbal afin d'aider les habitants à reconstruire leur patrie. Le grand homme considérait qu'il en allait de son devoir, surtout après les crimes auxquels il avait participé durant la guerre. Les premiers jours furent cependant durs, car l'intégration avait été difficile et des souvenirs sanglants revenaient fréquemment le hanter. Mais grâce à la bonne humeur de l'alchimiste, son enthousiasme ainsi que son implication, qui, disait-il, étaient transmis depuis des générations chez les Armstrong, Alex était parvenu à se faire accepter des habitants.

Le blond aura un énorme sourire en songeant à tous ces sourires qu'il avait eu l'occasion de voir sur les visages depuis qu'il était arrivé. Bientôt il en était certain, la plaie du cœur Ishbal serait cicatrisée.

Un détail sortit néanmoins le militaire de ses pensées. Sur le quai, un jeune enfant marchait tranquillement… avec un lacet défait. Diantre ! Nul doute qu'il allait tomber s'il marchait dessus. Et Alex était persuadé que ce genre de chute pouvait blesser irréversiblement un être fragile comme ce gamin.

N'écoutant que son cœur de la noble famille Armstrong, l'alchimiste aux bras puissants s'élança hors du train, ignorant la sirène de départ. Il se précipita vers le gosse ignorant du danger qu'il courait, se jeta à ses pieds, et entreprit de lui faire l'un des nœuds de lacets dont seule son illustre famille avait le secret.

Un bête nœud en rosette en fait.

Triomphant, il fit promettre à l'enfant de faire bien attention à ses chaussures désormais, puis, fier d'avoir fait son devoir, il se retourna.

Et s'aperçut que la locomotive était partie sans lui.

* * *

Malik, sept ans et des poussières, fixa le mur qui lui faisait face de ses yeux rouges. Aujourd'hui, c'était la bonne. Le jeune Ishbal prit une profonde inspiration, puis il courut vers l'obstacle en criant :

\- Par l'ancestrale technique de l'illustre famille Armstrong !

Et sur ces mots, il frappa violemment le bâtiment en pierre, qui, faute de s'écrouler ou de se transformer, ne bougea même pas. Par contre l'enfant laissa échapper un gémissement tandis que la douleur se répandait dans sa main. Frustré, il tourna le dos au mur en boudant. Bon sang, mais comment faisait-il ce grand monsieur ?

Contrarié et voyant que sa main écorchée commençait à saigner, Malik versa quelques larmes. Mais il s'arrêta bien vite en remarqua qu'il était l'objet de l'attention de Scar et de Miles, qui le regardaient d'un air amusé. Le gamin se sentit vexé : alors comme ça ils se moquaient de lui ?

\- Vous verrez !, cria-t-il à l'assistance. Demain, j'y arriverai.

Et sur ces mots, il prit la fuite. Les deux Ishbals, restés seuls, échangèrent un regard perplexe.

\- J'ai l'impression que cet alchimiste déteint un peu trop sur les enfants, pesta Scar. Il ne reste plus qu'à prier pour qu'ils ne deviennent pas aussi fous que lui ou sa sœur !

Il n'eut que le rire de Miles pour réponse.

* * *

\- Allez on s'active un peu ! Je veux une dizaine de caisses de munitions pour ce soir, et que le nouveau prototype de char soit prêt à être présenté. Vous êtes dans l'imprenable forteresse de Briggs, pas en vacances au ski !

La voix forte d'Olivia Armstrong résonnait dans toute la salle. Sourcils froncés et mains derrière le dos, elle arpentait de long en large la grande pièce dans laquelle on fabriquait ce qu'il y avait de mieux en char et armement. Mais même le mieux ne semblait pas suffire à la jeune femme et elle claqua la langue avec mécontentement en apercevant deux jeunes recrues qui, de toute évidence, n'avançaient pas assez vite à son goût.

\- On se bouge les nouveaux ! Sinon je vous claque la porte au nez et vous abandonne dans la tempête. Les ours seront ravis d'avoir quelque chose de plus exotique qu'un lapin à se mettre sous la dent !

Terrifiés, les deux jeunes militaires accélérèrent la cadence, suant sang et eau en espérant atteindre un rythme qui conviendrait à leur supérieure.

Pendant ce temps, deux lieutenants observaient la scène avec intérêt, une tasse de café à la main.

\- Tu ne trouves pas que le général Armstrong est particulièrement tyrannique ces derniers temps ?, demanda Kurt.

Son camarade, un grand gars roux aux cheveux constamment en bataille, prit le temps de réfléchir à sa réponse, sirotant sa boisson noire et amère sans quitter la jeune femme du regard.

\- Peut-être, avança-t-il, que la perte du capitaine Buccaneer lui pèse. D'autant plus que le commandant Miles est parti à Ishbal pour un bon bout de temps. Elle doit se sentir seule non ?

Les deux soldats restèrent silencieux un moment, tentant d'imaginer Olivia Mira Armstrong, la femme au cœur plus froid que la glace de Briggs, souffrir de solitude. Après un instant de flottement, ils éclatèrent d'un rire sonore.

\- Haha, impossible !

\- Impossible de vous mettre au travail ?, interrogea une voix glaciale dans leur dos.

Les deux militaires se retournèrent. Aïe, quand on parlait du loup: le général Armstrong. Et au vu de la petite veine qui battait sur sa tempe, elle n'avait pas l'air de meilleure humeur que tout à l'heure. Au contraire.

\- Je veux vous voir bosser comme jamais, reprit-elle, sinon je vous colle au déglaçage pendant un mois. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Oh ça oui. A tel point même que les compères étaient déjà retournés à leur poste. Aucun doute, Olivia Armstrong était un démon.

* * *

Lin Yao était roi depuis peu de temps, mais il avait déjà gagné le respect de son peuple. Nombreux étaient ceux qui prétendaient voir en lui un souverain juste, plein de sagesse et de bonté, et, jusqu'à présent, aucun évènement n'était venu les contredire.

\- Mon roi, êtes-vous devenu fou ?!

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, 25 décembre. La voix du conseiller résonna dans une grande partie du palais, suscitant la curiosité autant que l'inquiétude des sujets qui s'y trouvaient. Un grand nombre d'entre eux se pressèrent en direction de la salle du trône, Ran Fan en première ligne. Pendant ce temps, le conflit se poursuivait.

\- Ce n'est pourtant pas une folie que d'accorder à cette priorité l'importance qu'on lui doit, protesta le roi.

\- Mais voyons Seigneur, on ne peut pas accorder à ce domaine la moitié du budget de Xing, tenta de le raisonner le conseiller.

\- Si je m'écoutais, on y consacrerait les deux tiers. Je suis cependant quelqu'un de raisonnable. (Son interlocuteur manqua de s'étrangler face à cette affirmation) Je suis néanmoins déçu par votre incompréhension. Sans eux, nous ne serions pas là. Ils sont plus importants que quiconque dans ce royaume. Plus important que vous et que moi.

\- Mon roi, protesta l'autre homme indigné. Ce sont… Ce sont des _cuisiniers_.

\- Et ils travaillent d'arrache-pied jour et nuit. A n'importe quel instant de leur vie ils se tiennent prêts, casseroles en main. Ils se démènent et se surpassent dans le seul but de nous rassasier lors de nos festins. Ils confectionnent chaque jour des mets plus savoureux que la veille. Ce sont des artistes, ce sont des seigneurs, ce sont des dieux ! J'exige que ces hommes soient couverts d'or et vénérés.

Le conseiller en resta bouche bée, tandis que Ran Fan laissait échapper un soupir. Nul doute que dans les livres d'histoire du siècle prochain ce serait la gloutonnerie du Roi de Xing, et non sa sagesse, qui serait narrée.

* * *

Dans la demeure du défunt King Bradley trônait un gigantesque sapin. C'était sa femme qui, au cours d'une promenade en forêt, l'avait trouvé si beau et si majestueux qu'elle avait demandé à ce qu'on le coupe pour l'installer dans le salon, près du canapé. C'était pure excentricité de sa part, mais personne ne voulait contrarier la veuve éplorée. Et puis ça faisait plaisir à Selim.

Quand elle se leva ce matin, et que, passant devant ledit sapin, Mme Bradley y attarda son regard, elle eut une surprise.

L'étonnement qui se lisait fut bien vite remplacé par un sourire attendri néanmoins. C'était aujourd'hui son anniversaire et son cher Selim, ne sachant visiblement pas où dissimuler son cadeau en attendant de lui offrir, avait tenté de le cacher sous le sapin.

En vain cependant, car le papier cadeau bleu jurait atrocement avec le décor. Mme Bradley passa pourtant son chemin, feignant de ne rien avoir remarqué.

Qu'est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas pour ses enfants tout de même.

* * *

 _Et voilà! J'espère que ce n'était pas trop nul... *part tout de même se cacher derrière un sapin, au cas où*_

 _Pour éviter certaines incompréhensions, je tiens à préciser que j'ai fait monté en grade la plupart des personnages, vu que, après tout, le Jour Promis est passé depuis un bout de temps. Ensuite, la similitude entre la partie 'Mustang' et celle d'Hayate était voulue, donc non, je ne radote pas encore ;)_

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis! Cœurs sur vous tous!_


End file.
